A Sign of Evil
by Kevin Wong a.k.a Nikki
Summary: This story is a crossover between Silent Hill, Resident Evil & The Ring, so watch out and please give reviews and how I can change...


Chapter 0: Research of No Return  
  
Diary of Diana Holden  
  
20th January I just got out of my truck. I hope that my research will be a success and hope that the kids would be fine. Location: Jones Graveyard. It might have a secret entrance to an underground mansion with priceless artifacts. This secret entrance... where could it be? Diana Holden  
  
This was the major point of Diana Holden's life. This was her big break from all the useless crap from ancient tombs. An underground mansion said to have priceless artifacts. The mansion was built in 1820; owner was Sir David Clayton, who was a well-known archeologist. He claimed to have the covenant, THE covenant and several artifacts. Sadly, the mansion collapsed, taking Sir David Clayton with it. Diana wasn't so sure the mansion was still intact, but she was convinced the artifacts were there. Diana stepped into the creepy graveyard. Instantly, she started taking photos and video cameras, taking a documentary. "This is Diana Holden, speaking to you. Here, we see the Jones Graveyard, a delightful sight for horror viewers," Diana chuckled and stopped viewing the camera. The woman trampled on the muddy ground and the dead, brown leaves. She smiled and said to herself, "It's got to be in there!" Diana pointed at the mausoleum.  
  
The marble building stood before Diana. She took a step and tried to open the door. No use. Diana thought. She sighed and used her powerful kick, but still no use. "Maybe there's a 'back door'?" She giggled. She then heard something, the sound of leaves being crushed by big feet. Cold sweat went down her forehead. Diana turned around, but no one was there or couldn't be seen? She immediately took out her video camera and switched it to a 'Ghost- Vision' Mode. She didn't even know what was it for but she had a slight guess. Diana fiddled with it and then replayed it. She then gasped to see a hooded figure walking into the doors of the mausoleum. She dashed towards the doors and banged on it. Suddenly, the doors opened, like magic! "This... must be my imagination..." Diana whispered.  
  
Diary of Diana Holden  
  
20th January I had the strangest feeling that the place is haunted. I don't know why... I've encountered with some sort of ghost! Should I continue my research? Or... Never mind. It must have been my medicine I took earlier. Diana Holden  
  
Inside the mausoleum, she noticed the big marble coffin in the middle of the room. The initials on the marble coffin were D.C. David Clayton! She thought, getting ready to open the coffin. But, there was no way to open it by lifting it up. Maybe if I press the initials... The coffin slid open and inside was a body, preserved or either the man was a saint. He was carrying a mirror, with a tiny opal at the bottom of the round glass. Diana picked it up but just then, the body aroused and struggled to take it back. The female archeologist screamed in horror to find out the man was in fact a zombie! She had no weapon, so she snatched the mysterious mirror and ran out, panting profusely. But that wasn't the end yet. More of these monsters arose from graves. Diana wanted to faint but couldn't help noticing one grave that was left untouched by anything. The secret entrance! She ran across the field with the horrific stones and kneeled down; hoping that opening the entrance was easy. It was, just a slight push on the tombstone made the ground slide away, to see steps leading to the darkness. Diana went down but the panel slid back, so there was no way out! She fiddled with the panel, trying to find a way out, but to no avail. Then, she went deeper, until she came across a door, quite a simple one. She reached for the doorknob but couldn't open it. I'm trapped! Diana thought, struggling with the doorknob. Finally, she stopped, and cried.  
  
Diary of Diana Holden  
  
20th January I'm trapped on the flight of staircase. Help me! Lucky for me, I brought a week's food. I shouldn't have come... Hope Johnny is alright with the kids. Oh, I miss them already. Diana Holden  
  
Soon, the moon arose from the sky. Diana was still trapped on the steps. But soon as her hopes went down, she saw something written on the wall. 'Say the password; I shall open the door to darkness', it said. "What password?" Diana asked herself, scratching her head. She reread the inscription and jumped. "I shall open the door to the darkness!" Diana cried. The wall slid open and the female archeologist slid down to the black area. Diana opened a door leading to a room filled with bookshelves. This must be a library. She thought, looking around to familiarize herself to the environment. But, just then, a bookcase slid open noisily. Diana turned around only to find out there were mists all over the library! Suddenly, Diana was lifted to the air, as if by magic. Help me, get me down! She just was floating in the air when a powerful wind blew her into darkness... 


End file.
